Vagineer/The Evolved Vagineer
The Evolved Vagineer is a ORG Engineer TF2 Monster (initially a RED Vagineer) and A notable member of the Vagineer species. He was created by YouTuber Shirosaki97, he serves as the main antagonist of The MSG Saga YouTube series. Biography The Evolved Vagineer initially started out as a RED Vagineer, albeit with a over-sized head, he attacked Major Scout Guy in koth_harvest and during the clash between him in his ubercharged state and Major's power boost, he was defeated, losing his entire right arm. After that he encountered the renegade freak hunter again, this time in arena_ravine, however, this time the recovering Vagineer managed to beat Major with ease due to the latter's overconfidence. After Major retreated, he turned the Spy he was attacking into a Vagispy. He then set up his base in arena_coldfront and proceeded to fight other Vagineer, at this time he was more composed and calm, easily beating them, he then used the blood of the various other mutants to forcefully evolve himself into a ORG Variant. He then went to have a rematch with Major, however he found himself fighting the allies of the freak hunter, however he easily overpowered them and went to continue on the others, however, Major woke up just in time and managed to make the mutant retreat, equaling him in strength. Later on, the ORG Vagineer, angry over his loss, encountered a PRL Vagineer with a small team of RED Vagineer's following, the ORG Vagineer easily beat the PRL variant and then took over leadership of the RED's, gaining a personal army. Appearance and Personality Initially as a RED Vagineer, The Evolved Vagineer had the abnormality of having an incredibly over-sized head, looking akin to Sphai's Summoner, his overly large head may be the reason for his rather high intelligence as a RED Vagineer. After he "evolved" he looked like a typical ORG Vagineer. Originally, The Evolved Vagineer showed behaviour that is common for RED Vagineer, being animalistic, instinctive and feral, as time went on however, he got increasingly more calm and intelligent, up until the point he was smart enough to actually forcefully evolve himself. As an ORG Vagineer, he kept most of the intellect he had as a RED Vagineer, however, due to the stereotypical hot-headed nature of the ORG Vagineer species, he tends to loose his temper very easily, and has been seen raging over his loses for extended periods of time, his anger has become so great it has visibly scared his Vagispy subordinate, a malevolent being in it's own right. Powers and Abilities The most striking ability of The Evolved Vagineer is his surprising amount of reasoning and intelligence, while not an intellectual he is able to be calm in most situations and is able to plan clever schemes and plots. While he is calm out of battle, The Evolved Vagineer becomes very hostile in fights due to his dynamic behaviour as an ORG Vagineer, this can throw off unsuspecting opponents. He has access to a lot of the stock Vagineer abilities such as detachable and regenerating limbs, inhuman fitness and even being able to construct various contraptions or chemical reactions, however, he doesn't seem to be able to connect and re-attach limbs via rope like many other Vagineers and after his evolution, he has been unable to ubercharge like he could when he was a RED Vagineer. Due to him inheriting various traits from being an ORG Vagineer, The Evolved Vagineer has become an accomplished leader, this has been shown when he was able to silence his unstable Vagispy subordinate, and later acquire 3 RED Vagineer soldiers by beating the previous ring leader and scaring them into submission. Due of his amazing leadership skills he is able to command his team very effectively, mobilizing them to attack for the most damage while he himself is out of firing range. Due to him being an ORG Variant of the Vagineer species, he has access to his Eye Laser ability, which allows him to fire a concentrated beam, which can incinerate foes, he can use this ability to great effect. Faults and Weaknesses Like all other Vagineer's, he is vulnerable to other TF2 Freak's abilities. His disability of not being able to attach limbs gives him a lot less maneuverability as he cannot hook his hands onto anything and swing, making him a much easier target to hit. His eye laser damages his eyesight after repeated use and therefore it cannot be used liberally in fights. Due to him being an ORG variant of the Vagineer species, he is very reckless and tends not to retreat until he is clearly losing, posing him at a risk of any TF2 Freaks who outmatch him. BLU Vagispy The BLU Vagispy is The Evolved Vagineer's second in command, he was created by Shirosaki97. Origin and Personality The Vagispy started out as a normal BLU Spy who was being attacked by the RED Evolved Vagineer, after the Vagineer promptly defeated Major Scout Guy, he turned the spy into a Vagispy and set him to work by ordering him to battle TelroSpy. The BLU Vagispy seems to be rather unstable in terms of personality, as in one respect he is malevolent and evil, relentlessly attacking his opposition in a brutal manner, on the other hand, usually when not in combat, he is stoic and quiet, generally only speaking when the situation calls for it. He has been shown to be rather scared of The Evolved Vagineer after he transformed into an ORG Vagineer. He also seems to have a history with TelroSpy, evidenced when TelroSpy called the Vagispy a dear friend just before he retreated. Abilities The BLU Vagispy has all the stock Vagineer species abilities, save a few that are exclusive to the Vagineer variants, he has however, inherited detachable, but not re-attachable limbs from The Evolved Vagineer. He seems to have a semblance of sanity that other Vagispy's don't have, which gives him an edge strategically. Weaknesses His power is substantial in comparison to other TF2 Freaks, which makes defeating him rather easily. He is somewhat vulnerable to the abilities of other TF2 Freaks. Notable Videos *Introducing Major Scout Guy *MSG Saga: Confrontation:Part 1 *MSG Saga: Confrontation Part 2:TelroSpy vs Vagispy *The Mutation *MSG Saga: Confrontation Part 3 *MSG Saga: The Gathering Category:Engineers Category:ORG Team Category:Abominations Category:Neutral Evil beings Category:Leaders Category:Monsters made by Stylx Category:Mood-swingers Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Vagineers